Never Love Again
by S2 blue moon
Summary: Lily lives with her family who hates her. Finally one day she's had enough and leaves. She has no friends at Hogwarts and is alone. She's determined not to love again until she meets...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story.

**Never Love Again**

Chapter One: A Taste of Reality 

A crimson-haired girl stormed out of the house. 

Her eyes brimmed with crystal tears, which slowly trickled down her pale, flawless skin.

Her face filled with rage and fury, though her heart froze with misery and dejection.

"I've had it. I'm never coming back." 

And this time, she meant it. 

Why? Why me? Why is it that I am nothing in the eyes of my parents? Why is it that my sister cares nothing about me, and simply loathes my existence? Why? Why me? 

The girl screamed her heart out, unleashing sixteen years of endurance that laid buried in her inner self. 

The day she had got the letter concerning her admission to Hogwarts had lifted her hopes. She thought that this would mean a change. Yes indeed, was it a change. But only a change for the worst. 

No matter how hard she tried to gain exceptional grades, how hard she tried to never place a foot out of line; concluding in her never having any fun or social life, but what did she get in return? 

Nothing. 

All she wanted was love from her parents; care from her sister; a warm family. 

And I'll never have that, she thought bitterly.

Night was approaching and rain plunged everywhere, consuming the streets in a whirlpool of liquid. 

She had nowhere to go and walked inside the first shop that had a shelter. A pub. 

Her hair was drained of its usual lustrous liveliness and had turned darker, emitting lifeless vigour. 

"Hallo sweetheart! What would you like?" The bartender said cheerfully. 

He glanced at her wretched state and sighed.

"I know just the drink for you. It will free you from your troubles."

The girl knew better than to drink her troubles away, but she thought, I have nothing to lose. 

"You promise?" 

"I promise."

The bartender mixed a few liquids together skilfully and thrusted the drink towards the girl, who he thought looked over eighteen. 

She drank it all in one gulp and started to feel woozy. 

"More!" she ordered. 

The night crept by slowly, and she didn't go by unnoticed. 

A tall young man entered with his handsome friend and stopped at the sight of the drunk girl. 

"Evans?" he asked uncertainly tapping her shoulder lightly. 

"Go away." Was the muffled response he got. 

He turned the girl around so she would face him, but her lifeless head wilted, swaying faintly from side to side. He gently lifted her head up and gasped. 

"Hey Sirius! Come over here quick!"

Sirius, a dark-haired man with striking looks turned away from the exuberant blonde he was flirting with and walked towards his friend. 

"Holy crap! Isn't that Lily Evans?" He exclaimed.

"Yeh, but I think she's drunk. I'm gonna talk her home," The other man, known as James said. 

James had amazingly good looks, along with a well-built body. He was also a talented Quidditch seeker. Girls wanted to be with him. Boys wanted to be like him. 

"Need a hand?" Sirius offered.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll see ya, well later then." He said since Sirius was living with his family (since the first year of Hogwarts) and he knew he would be returning way after midnight. 

Both boys were the same age as Lily, sixteen, but with their incredible good looks and muscular bodies, they could get in any bar or club. 

"I'm gonna take you home now okay?" James whispered in Lily's ear. 

"NO! Not home. I have no home." She shouted, but instantly regretted doing so as she felt really dizzy afterwards. 

He had never seen Lily Evans in this state before. At school, she was often quiet, absorbed into her studies and often seen alone as she didn't have any friends, but nonetheless, cheerful. 

The girl he had in his arms was nowhere near cheerful. He was curious about what happened to her, and decided to ask her when she regained conscious. 

"Fine then, I'll take you back to my house, okay?"

No answer.

"Evans?" He waited. "Evans?" 

Still no answer. 

I guess she really is drunk, he thought. 

He carried her in his arms and set off home. It wasn't how he had expected to spend the last day of the summer holiday, but he couldn't just leave the girl alone in the pub. 

Why? He suddenly thought. No girl has ever meant much to me.

He looked down at Lily, and saw her sleeping peacefully. Her chest inhaled and exhaled mildly, following a steady pattern, and he looked closely at her for once. 

Her long stream of crimson hair was hiding her face, so he brushed it aside carefully. A few strands of wet hair slowly unstuck themselves from her face and was blown to the back of her head by the sudden gust of wind 

He saw that she had pale, faultless skin on her exquisite face. She had a small, petite figure, but it suited her perfectly. 

Wow, she really is gorgeous, he thought. Why have I never noticed it before?

A/N: So what dya think? I kinda wrote this on the spur of the moment, so pls give me sum feedback. If I get enuf reviews, I mite continue it. Okay, I'll be fair, if I get 5 reviews, I'll definitely continue it! Well, thanks for reeding this! 

_S2 blue moon~_


	2. Loosening Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story.

A/N: Wow! Thnx all of u who reviewed!! I honestly didn't think I'd get more than five!! Well, I've decided to continue it as a sign of my thnx to u guys!!

**Never Love Again**

_Chapter Two: Loosening up_

The girl in the bed stirred, before peeling her eyes open reluctantly. 

This is so cosy, she thought. But why do I have this throbbing headache?

Suddenly, her eyes functioned properly again, and she jerked up, taking in the features of the room she was in. 

It was a large, luxurious room, and rather messy too; magazines (Quidditch Today) were strewn on the floor and various spell books were scattered, there was also a large pile of clothes.

Male clothes.

That's when it struck her that she was in a boy's bedroom. 

OH MY GOD, she thought. 

Just then, the knob on the door twisted, and in came the infamous Gryffindor Quidditch seeker, James Potter. 

"JAMES?"

"Er-yeh, hi," he began. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were in here, I just came in to get a magazine."

He picked up the newest edition of Quidditch Today, and was about to leave when he heard her voice. 

"Why am I here?" Lily asked, struggling hard to recall what happened the previous night. 

"Huh?" A confused James said. "Man, you must have been really drunk! Don't you remember anything?"

Lily raised her delicate hand to her head, and just when they came in contact, a sudden flashback flooded back to her. 

She remembered the hostile war she had with her family, which had left her with no family. 

James saw the sudden change in her expression. Her face was now filled with agonizing pain and misery. 

"Um-Lily, what happened to you last night?" he asked in a soft, gentle tone.

Lily paused. The silence between them grew, creating an awkward atmosphere. Her emerald pools blinked and she looked up before she spoke.

"I lost my family."

Her tone wasn't of anger, yet despair couldn't be heard either. 

James was lost for words. His brain strived to think of something comforting to say, but his mind went blank. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't be."

"Well, you can stay here for now." He offered, with a soft tone, though it wasn't out of pity, it was out of kindness and also the complicated feeling he received when he approached this beautiful girl. 

Lily gave a genuine smile to James, and her impression of him had slowly began to change.

She once thought of him as the popular, rich brat who cared nothing for other people's feelings, but now she knew otherwise. 

"SHIT! The Hogwarts Express is leaving in one hour!" James exclaimed, suddenly remembering that today was September 1st. 

Lily quickly scrambled out of bed, then realised that she was only wearing a loose vest and briefs. 

Lily blushed the same colour of her hair, and a hint of red crept up on James' cheeks too. 

"Er-where are my clothes?" Lily said while wrapping the covers around her. 

"Um- oh yeh, yesterday you were really boiling up-"

"WHAT!" Lily cried, her heart hammering fast, at the thought of James Potter undressing her. 

"No. I didn't um-I mean Sally, my maid um-took care of your clothes. I'll go get them now!" After saying that, James hurried out of his room.

"Thanks" Came the embarrassed muffle from the girl under the sheets. 

***

When Lily was dressed, she met Sirius in the Potters' dining room. 

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison. 

Lily laughed. "Um-yeh James took me here last night."

Sirius smirked.

Lily seeing this, quickly spoke warningly, "NOT LIKE THAT."

"Oh."

"You still haven't answered me." Lily asked curiously.

"Well, you _would_ see me here, considering that I live here!"

"What?" Lily asked in shock. "You live with James Potter?" Then she stifled a giggle. "You two spend WAY too much time together!"

Now it was Sirius' turn to look undignified. 

"Hey Siri-baby, where are you?" came James' teasing voice. 

He walked into the dining room to find Lily in fits of laughter hearing his comment.

He smiled seeing her laugh, she looks beautiful when she does that, he thought without realising. 

Sirius glared at James, then mouthed to Lily, "I am d-e-f-i-n-t-e-l-y straight!" But this just caused Lily to laugh harder. 

When James finally calmed her down, he said bye to his parents, who both gave him a hug and Sirius too.

"Bye mum, bye dad," James called out when about to leave.

"See ya later!" Sirius shouted casually. 

"Um-thanks for having me Mr and Mrs Potter," Lily said awkwardly. 

"No problem dear! It was a delight to have you, even though it was only one night, you should come stay next summer!"

She smiled gratefully at James' parents and glanced longingly at them. She really envied James and Sirius. They had such a caring family, their presence emanated love and affection. She yearned deeply for that. 

***

When they reached the platform, they were just in time to catch the Hogwarts Express.

They actually might have missed it because of Lily. Even though she had been crossing the barrier for six years now (it's now their sixth year), she was still very nervous.

James had had to grab her arm and drag her through the barrier. 

Sirius saw this and knew James hadn't just done it because he didn't want to miss the train. He knew his friend well enough to sense that he liked her, and that he felt the need to look after her. He also knew that James, himself was unaware of this. 

~~

Finally, after much walking, (and screams from their fans), they reached the marauders' usual compartment.

"Hey Remus! Hey Peter!" Sirius called cheerfully.

"Heya guy!" James greeted. 

Lily felt really awkward; she knew she was out of place. 

These guys are the most popular guys in school, what am I doing here with them? I probably just look like an idiot! She thought uncomfortably.

James sensed her uneasiness and quickly remedied it.

"Guys, this is Lily Evans. I gather you know that," James said.

Remus looked at her surprisingly, while Peter looked blankly at her. 

"Um-hi."

"Hi Lily," Remus welcomed friendly.

"Yeh, hi." Peter said, bored. 

"Um- I think, I'll just find another compartment." She said awkwardly, edging towards the door. 

"No, wait!" James shouted, seizing her arm, then blushed and let go. 

He didn't know what made him shout out, but he wanted her to stay, and Sirius and Remus knew this too.

"Yes, stay with us Lily, unless you don't like our company," Remus said.

"Yeh, or you really might think I'm * ahem *, since I'm hanging out with these guys!" Sirius joked. 

Lily loosened up a bit and smiled gratefully at them. 

***

Throughout the whole train journey, they talked a lot. The marauders chatted about their pranks, and James tried to include Lily as much as he could.

Lily felt this and was really starting to receive complicated feelings towards this boy, who had rescued her from the pub and offered her a place in their compartment. 

She was feeling a feeling she had never felt before, and she didn't know what that was. 

When lunch came, the witch with food trolley came across their compartment. Lily, who hadn't had breakfast, was starving, but she didn't have any money on her, so she didn't buy anything or ask for money. She still had a little bit of pride left in her.

Remus, seeing this, offered her a chocolate frog, but she resented it, but thanked him nonetheless. 

I am not going to be pitied, she thought boldly. 

Soon, the train almost reached the school, and the marauders were discussing their ultimate prank they had been planning. 

Peter didn't speak quite so freely and kept glancing at Lily, but she shrugged. 

"Hey Lily, you promise you won't tell on us, right?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, no point." Lily said, somewhat sadly. She felt no need to work exceptionally hard now; she had no one to please. 

On the other hand, she felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders, knowing now that she didn't always have to be a studious, boring student. She could actually have some fun for once in her life. 

"Only if you let me in on it." She added.

James looked stunned, but grinned to show his approval. The others looked surprised too, but didn't say anything, as James was unquestionably the leader, and they mostly agreed on what he thought.

Laughter was shared immensely in their compartment, and by the time they reached Hogwarts, their ultimate prank was all planned out and one beautiful redhead was certainly given her part in it.

A/N: Ok, what dya think? In this chappie, Lily's learning to loosen up and her friendship with the marauders will develop more in next chappies!!

Please hit the review button once you've read this, I really wanna hear your comments!! Cheers!!

S2 blue moon 


	3. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story.

A/N: THANX U GUYS EVA SO MUCH 4 REVIEWING!! Im trying to upd8 asap, but ive had sooo much stuff to do, so sorry!! Anyway, on with the story ¡K

**Never Love Again**

_Chapter Three: Bonding_

The marauders sauntered into the Great Hall to attend the yearly feast, followed by a shy, but confident witch. 

Whispers flew around the hall, as people murmured about the girl which accompanied the marauders. Of course it wasn't unusual to have girls trailing the gorgeous boys, but this girl neither looked lovesick (quite the opposite, in fact) nor was she walking behind them; she was walking _next _to them. 

They all approached the Gryffindor table and the guys greeted their friends enthusiastically, since they hadn't seen each other for a whole month. 

Lily, on the other hand, had no friends, and had nobody to greet. The disheartening feeling conjured up in her stomach again. She had been in the school for six years, yet she hadn't seized to make any proper friends. She had no impact on anyone and no one had an impact on her. 

It was mainly due to the fact that she never found time for any; she was too engaged in her school work. The feeling of emptiness crawled inside her; it's nothing new, she thought silently as an invisible tear trickled down her cheek. I am who I am. I don't need anybody.

Liar. A voice at the back of her head indicted. 

When the feast had ended, the marauders were chatting ardently about their past pranks to their friends. Lily, who was feeling very tired, got up from the table and treaded away without a sound to the common room. 

James looked up and frowned seeing Lily leave. He too got up and made an excuse to abscond. Remus and Sirius noted this and exchanged smirks, then they continued with their conversation, a small grin forming on their faces, a wide smile forming inside. 

Lily reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and paused to recall the password. 

Just then, a tall shadow approached her, and an unfamiliar eerie feeling occupied the atmosphere. 

"Evans." pronounced a tall boy with long blond hair. Her name slithered around his tongue and his voice sounded like a hiss from a snake. 

Lily struck around and saw none other than Lucius Malfoy. 

To be honest, she didn't really like him; he was a prejudice bastard to her. He insulted her whenever he saw her and made vicious remarks about her heritage.

"So, I heard about your mudblood family, so now they're resenting you as well. Just as well, like any muggles could accept a snobbish freak like you." He leered. 

Lily grew a knot in her stomach. She didn't know how he found out about it, but his words cut through her like a blade. For once, she didn't retaliate with a witty comeback. She was deflated and defeated. 

"Shut your face, you bastard!" A voice echoed from behind the two. 

James was striding towards Lily and gave evils to Malfoy. 

"Oooh, has Potter found a new girlfriend." Malfoy sneered. "But surely you have better taste! What made you spring for a foul mudblood!"

Just as he finished his lips rested firmly against one another, James, who was fuming threw a punch at Malfoy, he hit him in the eye with such impact that it caused Malfoy to stumble. 

"Don't-" Lily began than second thoughts invoked in her mind. Why should I be nice to him, when all he does he treat me like dirt, she thought. 

She stepped up, and thrusted a thwack on Malfoy's nose, when he wasn't concentrating. She thumped him with all the energy that had been buried inside her, and surprisingly, she was very strong for her height. (5 ft 3)

Malfoy cried out in pain, then glared at the pair of them and scampered off, holding his nose with hatred planted on his face.

"Wow, that was some punch!" James said admiringly.

"Thanks," Lily gushed, smiling, truly happy for getting revenge. "But it came with a price!" She waved her arm in his face, and said, "Ow! You have no idea how much this hurts!" 

James laughed. Lily laughed. Their sweet chuckles sounded perfect against each other, like a beautiful lovesong. 

He's really nice, Lily thought. 

Then The Voice spoke, you don't need anyone remember? Don't you recall what happened last time you trusted and cherished someone? 

A wave of anger flashed across her face and she remembered her family. Yeh, you're right, nothing's worth that pain, she thought, though somewhat sadly. 

James studied the girl before her carefully. Her face showed laughter, but he knew inside she was dying. He looked at her eyes, pain could be seen burrowing inside them and her aura was very mysterious, very hidden. 

"You okay, Lily?"

"Yeh." She said quietly, then raised her voice. "Yes I'm fine." She stated firmly and confidently, though with a cold touch. 

James noticing this, disregarded it and continued.

"Good, 'cause we have one hell of a prank to get to!"

Lily smiled, her coldness slowly melting as she saw him smile and laugh. 

***

"You ready?" Sirius whispered under the invisibility cloak.

"Yep."

"Okay then, on the count of three." James confirmed. "One-two-THREE"

There was a deafening boom, louder than they expected. A satisfied grin spread on their faces as they heard the confused Slytherins waking up in surprise, to find that they were floating in mid air and had grown the specific features of a wart hog! Two of them though, specially chosen were in for a bigger 'treat'!

Footsteps could be heard approaching. Angry, thundering ones. 

"RUN!" Remus exclaimed.

As they did so, Peter, being the most frightened, ran especially fast, dragging Sirius and Remus with him. Within seconds, the invisibility cloak slid off, revealing the two remaining people. 

"POTTER! EVANS!" Professor Mcgonagol yelled, furiously.

James and Lily stopped, the others were already too far to be seen, but James saw a fleck of sandy hair peeking out from the corner of a door at the end of the passageway. 

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WANDERING AROUND AT ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?"

James gulped. This sure is gonna get ugly, he thought.

"YOU WILL BOTH BE RECEIVING DETENTIONS AND I WILL BE WRITING - "

"Please professor," Lily interrupted. Then paused to think. "I had just had a nightmare, and James here was kind enough to accompany me to get a glass of water."

Professor Mcgonagol studied Lily's face. It was innocent and innocuous.

"It was-it was that-I had a dream about my parents." Lily continued, shivering.

A look of concern flashed across Mcgonagol's face. All the staff had been informed about Lily's incident with her parents. 

Lily glanced at the teacher's face. She could tell that pity was strewn on it. 

Pity, she spat in her thoughts. I do not need anybody's pity. 

However, Mcgonagol seemed to believe Lily, and let them go without even a word. 

Remus, Sirius and Peter revealed themselves from their hiding place. Obvious pleasure was planted on their faces, seeing that none of them were going to be punished.

"WOW! That was amazing Lily!" Sirius exclaimed. "You are definitely coming to our future prank sessions!"

Remus patted Lily's back, and said "Way to go Lily!"

Peter mumbled a quiet thank you, and looked away.

James, however was examining Lily's face. He was burning inside; he really wanted to ask her about what happened with her parents. Every time she spoke of them, a cold aura seemed to fill her presence. James did not like this; he did not like that Lily was all alone in a world of pain. 

I won't let that continue, he thought somewhat boldly as if he was certain he could remedy it. 

***

They were in the common room, discussing their prank and howled with laughter as they thought abut the events that would certainly enlighten their day the very next morning in the Great Hall. 

It was almost 2am, and Remus grew sleepy. He rubbed his eyes like a little child and yawned cutely.

"I'm sleepy!" he whined jokingly.

Lily laughed at this. He was funny to think that even the legendary marauders still acted normally and was so gregarious. They were surprisingly easy to hang out with!

Sirius patted Remus' back, and muttered something like he was kinda sleepy too. A minute later, they both laid motionless on the comfy couch in the middle of the common room, deep asleep, venturing in their own, individual dreams. 

Peter had already returned to the dormitory and his soft snores could be heard. 

It was only James and Lily left that were fully awake. 

"Look at them two! They're snoring away like pigs!" James laughed, pointing at the sleepy pair on the couch.

Lily smiled. She could tell James valued his friends deeply, even though sometimes he didn't show it quite as evidently. His eyes always melted when talking to them, and laughter always erupted from his system. A true laughter that was only understood by the people who he understood and who understood him the most. 

"Um Lily . . . I've been meaning to ask you, but what's been going on with you and your parents?"

Lily's face strickened. There was an uneasy silence.

James seeing this, hastily continued, "Never mind, it's really none of my business."

"No, it's okay" Lily said softly. 

She began her story. 

"Well, my parents have never approved of me being a witch in the first place," she started.

Minutes flew by like seconds, and James who had been listening intently was captivated in her life story. His hands were on his chin and his attention was fully concentrated on Lily. 

~~~~

"I understand," James said kindly as soon as Lily had finished. "Well, you can always hang out with us if you like!" he offered.

"Really?" Lily asked, doubtful. She wasn't in league with the marauders, she'll probably just be an outcast, she thought miserably.

"Are you kidding?! Everyone loves you, I'm sure they won't mind, and _I'll_ be especially glad!" James blushed, just realizing what he'd said. "What I meant was-"

"Thanks!" Lily cut in seeing the famous James Potter turn beetroot. "I really appreciate it!" Lily beamed at James, which only made him blush deeper. "Oh and by the way, I never really got a chance to thank you for looking after me after . . . _that night._" 

"You're as welcome as ever!" James said jokingly.

He looked at the girl before him; she was so full of life, yet her family had stripped her of her soul. He despised them after hearing her story. 

He thought back at the past years where she had always just seem to blend in with the background, thus, he hadn't noticed her existence at all. He felt a guilty tinge inside him, as he now grew intricate feelings for this girl. 

"Um Lily, I'm sorry for never talking to you since we've been in Hogwarts, I guess I never noticed you." James stated uncomfortably.

Lily smiled. "That's fine, I was too involved in my studies then, I think I was invisible to even myself!" she laughed. "However, _I _did notice _you_!"

James' eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked amused.

"Sure, of course, how could I not, you- well 'the marauders' were and of course still are legendary!"

James laughed. She had such a nice personality, she didn't get angry and was just so comfortable to be around.

"Well, from now on, things will change!" He announced as if it was a royal declaration. 

_And things did change indeed._

Lily laughed at him, she had done that a lot while she'd been around this boy, laughing was a new experience for her, a wondrous one that she loved. 

"Well James, it's three in the morning now, so I think I'd best be off to bed!" Lily said.

"Yeh, me too," James said, suddenly realising the time. "And _lucky_ me, I have to drag these two," he said pointing to the two snoring figures, "back to the dorm!"

Lily giggled.

"Well, have fun!" she said teasingly.

Before they left, James gave Lily an awkward hug. Lily, who was surprised, hugged him back. 

A rush of warmth entered the two bodies, as if their souls connected. Their auras intertwined with each other, feeling feelings that had never been felt before.

Sure, it was awkward as Lily had never hugged, or been hugged by anybody, but in the awkwardness, she found the aptness in it. 

A/N: So how dya like it? Give me some feedback, and please review!! Luv u guys! 

S2 blue moon~


	4. Two Mischievous Matchmakers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again!! Much appreciated!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And don't forget to review!! ^.^

**Never Love Again**

_Chapter Four: Two Mischievous Matchmakers_

Lily woke up, feeling refreshed, and for once, happy. The hug that James gave her really did something, she thought.

She quickly showered, pulled on her dreary school blouse and skirt and stared at herself in the mirror. 

She examined her clothing. Her school blouse was two sizes too big, and her skirt looked like it was going to mop the floor. 

Lets have some fun! She thought mischievously.

She rummaged through her suitcase, and found an old shirt and a grey long skirt. She transformed the shirt into her perfect size, not too loose, yet not too tight; she didn't want to appear as a slut. 

Next, she swished her wand and the skirt immediately grew shorter. It reached just an inch or so above her knees. Again it wasn't too long, yet not too short.

Perfect! 

She glanced at herself once more in the mirror, feeling satisfied this time. Her hair was still damp from the shower, so she ran her fingers through it to rid all the knots and left it loose to dry. She had successfully achieved the-just-got-out-of-bed look. 

Next, she stared at her face in the reflection. She had never really bothered with make-up, but with all the changes she had already made, why not? She thought!

She didn't want to appear too obvious, so she wore a pale green eye shadow to bring out her eyes, applied clear mascara so her lashes looked as up and jumpy as she felt, and finally slicked on some lip gloss to complete the look. 

Giving one last glance at herself, she stepped out of the dormitory to meet the day ahead of her.

***

When she reached the doors of the Great Hall, she heard a loud commotion. Curious, she opened the doors, and stepped in. 

Most of the noise seemed to come from the Slytherin table, and then she remembered the prank that they had performed the night before. 

She smiled a secret smile to James, who had motioned for her to join them at the Gryffindor table and sat down excitedly.

"Hey James!"

"Hi Lily, you- um- you look different today."

Lily frowned and wondered if she had made a mistake with all the changes. 

"You look incredibly beautiful!" James finished, earning a playful punch from Lily until she remembered the noisy hubbub.

"Anyway, what's going on over there?" Lily pointed at the Slytherins.

"Well," James began contentedly. "Most of the Slytherins are floating in mid air as you can see, and they all resemble their true selves- wart hogs!"

Lily laughed and surprisingly never noticed the creatures near the ceiling until James had mentioned it.

BANG!

The doors opened, and in stormed Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Except they were hardly recognisable, they looked like their female counterpart.

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

They both yelled in unison as they approached the Gryffindor table.

As they came closer, Lily saw that they couldn't move apart. That's when she realised that they were joint at the hip ¡Vliterally!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" came Snape's furious voice, which was rather high-pitched. 

Sirius smirked. 

"Well we thought you too were close, so we thought we would help you!" he said, grinning at the crowd that had gathered around. 

Remus, who had woken up late, entered the Great Hall and advanced to his friends, but when he caught sight of the Slytherin pair, he burst out in a fit to everyone's surprise. It was an uncontrollable laughter that continued for ages and ages and ages and ages!

Not long, Peter joined him, with constant sniggers that were rather unnerving, so Lily thought. 

Though Lily couldn't blame them; she, herself had been trying to hide her laughter, for they did look extremely ridiculous. Snape's hair had grown tremendously long and they both had fluttery long lashes, and * ahem ***** feminine bodies.

When James had '_accidentally_' told them that they hadn't changed out of their pyjamas, which consisted of very few garments, they rushed out of the Hall. It was a hilarious sight seeing them both run, constantly swayed by the other, that they actually did look like girls, who were swaying their hips!

The laughter couldn't last for long though, because soon Professor Dedlis entered the Hall. He was a strict teacher, and to make matters worse, the head of Slytherin. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON? He stormed.

With a wave of his wand, the warthogs immediately transformed into their human selves, and all landed with a thud on the table. They winced at the thud and were scratching their heads, looking utterly confused. 

The laughter immediately stopped, and the Hall was occupied by a sinister atmosphere. 

He pointed his long sharp fingers at the marauders, then at Lily, his deadly glare gave most of the people shudders, but Lily and the marauders managed to keep their defiant, determined expressions. I do _not_ like him, Lily thought inside, and everyone in the hall soon felt the same way as he made his loud uproar. 

"EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO OPENED YOUR MOUTHS TO LET OUT AS LITTLE AS A TITTER WILL FACE DETENTION!" 

Everyone was fuming at Professor Dedlis, but all were too frightened to say anything and hid their angers in themselves. 

"What a way to ruin the day" Sirius muttered quietly so only the marauders and Lily could hear him when he departed.

*** 

Lessons began as normal the following day, and it didn't seem like the start of the school year at all. 

The students were all bombarded with lots of homework and every teacher lectured them about how they would be doing the N.E.W.T.s next year. (a/n, they're in their sixth year)

Nothing particularly exciting happened until lunch dawned upon them. 

~~~~

"I'M BORED!" James moaned. 

"Yeh, I'm too, what is there to do," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Well, that potions homework is due in tomorrow," Peter said quietly.

"Yeh, like I'm really gonna bother with that git, Dedlis' potions homework after he gave us all detention!" Sirius said lividly. 

"Um- how about we play Quidditch?" Lily suggested.

Everyone's (except Peter) ears perked up, and immediately grew excited.

"That's a great idea Lily!" James exclaimed. "I haven't had a chance to play Quidditch in the summer," he said, and pretended to glare at Sirius, "because he", indicating Sirius, "wanted to do, er- other things!" (A/n: These other things were going to the pub, like in chap.1!)

Lily gave them a funny glance. "So I guess this sums it up, the two most wanted bachelors in Hogwarts are apparently involved with . . . each other!" she said smiling. 

James and Sirius looked indignant, while Remus burst into new fits of laughter.

"NO DON'T START AGAIN!" Sirius groaned at Remus. 

"And for the record, me and Sirius are not gay!" James said indignantly.

"But you're not wrong about us being the most wanted bachelors!" Sirius added.

Lily gave him a teasing smack on the arm. 

"I know, I know James!" Lily said after seeing the horrified expression on James' face. "I just love seeing you get all angry and flustered!" Lily said, laughing.

"Although," she added, "you two do make a nice pair!"

"ENOUGH WITH THAT!" James said.

"Hey, you seem offended by that fact, am I not good enough for you!?" Sirius said, a small grin hiding in the corners of his mouth.

James looked like he was going to kill Sirius. 

"Okay okay!" Sirius said, showing that he was only playing," but don't forget I am one of the _most_ wanted bachelors!"

Remus, who had finished his laughter, spoke, "You shouldn't have said that Lily, now he's gonna become even more big-headed than he already is!"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And," Remus added. "How come I'm not on the list of the most wanted bachelors?" while saying this, he flashed Lily one of his heart-melting smiles.

"Big-head" Sirius muttered, though audibly.

Lily began to laugh. "You guys- you guys are just so meant for each other!"

James, on the other hand was beginning to feel a stab of jealously. Of course he knew that Sirius and Remus were only joking, but he still felt a bit jealous that they were flirting with Lily. 

Suddenly, a voice in his head asked the obvious question, why? Why are you jealous?

Sirius and Remus gave each other mischievous grins as they saw fire light up in James' eyes. 

_Perfect_, they each thought. 

Peter, who was obviously annoyed because he wasn't involved in their conversation, said, "So, are we gonna play Quidditch or what?"

"Yes, 'course we are!" James said, suddenly angry with himself that he had been jealous over something so petty. 

"Oh yeh, how are we gonna chose teams, there's an odd number of people," Lily inquired.

Sirius immediately sided with Remus, and said, "I get Remus!"

Remus, who saw the sadness in Peter's face, spoke up, "Well, since you get James, Lily, I think we should have three people. Peter, you're with us!"

Peter quickly scrambled across to them, delighted. He was furtively glad Lily wasn't on his team. 

"Okay then Lily, I guess it's just you and me!" James said, secretly happy.

"Yep, and we're gonna kick their arses!" Lily exclaimed cheerfully.

~~~~

They walked to the Quidditch Pitch and were glad that no one as using it, so they quickly fetched their broomsticks. 

James lended Lily his old broomstick, since she didn't have one. (He had originally offered her his brand new broomstick, but she said she would feel bad taking it, and was fine using his old one)

Since there weren't enough people, they decided to play without a Seeker, and the rules were anyone could play any positions. 

"Okay, on the count of three, the match begins," stated Remus. "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

James quickly seized forward for the quaffle and Lily was close behind, she was a bit nervous, since she hadn't ridden a broom for a long time, but James had given her a few tips before they began.

Wow, this isn't actually that hard, she thought to herself. She was enjoying herself a great deal.

James passed the quaffle to Lily, and Lily thought she might as well attempt to score. The old her would have been too timid, but this was the new her, so she used all her strength and . . . 

"SCORE! TEN-ZERO TO US"

"James flew to Lily and patted her on the back. "Well done!" he praised.

James' words had meant the world to her. His praise had definitely boosted her confidence and for once she felt like she was doing something constructive. 

~~~~

The game continued, and grew very competitive, Remus had almost knocked James off his broomstick, and Lily had almost fallen, but James had rescued her just in time. In the end, to everyone's surprise, James and Lily had won the match.

"WE WON! WE WON!" James and Lily chanted.

"Yeh, whatever, we let you win!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeh!" Peter added, though his protest didn't have much effect. 

Remus however, smiled and said well done to them when Sirius wasn't looking.

This time, to Sirius and Remus' surprise, Lily hugged James. James immediately blushed, but brushed it away. I do not blush, he thought at himself, though he was pleased that Lily was hugging him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ears. 

She didn't know how to express her gratitude towards James, about how she had finally felt like herself for once, and how James and his friends had helped her do so. She knew that James might be a bit confused about her words, but she needed to thank him nonetheless. 

When they broke apart, James said, "You're welcome!" and winked at her. This was his way to show that he had acknowledged the true meaning behind her thanks. 

Lily blushed this time, but she didn't care, she loved that feeling. James made her belong. 

~~~

Not long, lunch was over and lessons continued in the afternoon. All of them were so tired they couldn't concentrate. 

When the lessons all ended, they walked together to the common room.

"At last!" Sirius said while flopping onto Remus, who was walking in front of him. 

"Hey geroff me!" Remus groaned, and pushed Sirius away, which ended up with him landing on Lily.

Lily blushed, and used all her remaining energy to push him off, though she did not succeed. 

James quickly came to her rescue, and Sirius smirked.

"Why is it that you always have to help Lily?" he said, smirking.

"Wha- I-" James racked his brain to think of something, but Remus beat him to it. 

"Perhaps he has a soft spot for somebody!" He said, sharing the same smirk as Sirius.

"You two, SHUT UP!" James said, though he was smiling.

When they finally reached the common room, they had to wake the Fat Lady from her nap, so that she'd let them in. 

"Flubberdokins" Lily said, and the portrait opened. 

"I'm so tired, I'm gonna go to bed." Sirius said and headed to the boys' dormitory. 

"Yeh, me too," Remus said.

He did look rather pale, Lily thought, I hope he's just tired. 

Peter followed Sirius and Remus and James and Lily were alone again.

"Hey, you realise we are always the one left on our own!" Lily said.

"And is anything wrong with that?" James said, raising an eyebrow, though he was smiling adorably.

Lily looked at his warm face. Is he flirting with me? She thought to herself, she blushed and turned away, but she didn't have much time to dwell on this, as she suddenly heard a soft snore. 

She looked down at the couch and James was fast asleep. 

"Boys!" she muttered.

She looked down at his sleeping figure, and couldn't help but think he looked cute, like a little child. She took the blanket from the top of the couch and placed it over him. 

She got lost looking at his sweet, innocent face, feeling like she was in heaven, and continued to study James carefully.

This is the one of the most wanted boys, she thought. She understood why, since he had handsome looks, though not as obvious as Sirius', nor as subtle as Remus'. He was kinda in the middle. Gorgeous, but gentle, she thought. Although, he did break quite a few girls' hearts, she frowned at this thought, but his personality wasn't brutal, she knew he was a gentle person inside. 

Soon, she laid on the couch, fast asleep herself. Their faces, inches from each other, their breathing followed the same restful pattern, and they both looked at peace. 

Little did they know two pairs of eyes were spying on them at the top of the staircase. The identical satisfied grin appeared on both these people's faces before they left to go to sleep themselves. 

A/N: I liked writing this chappie, and I hope you enjoyed reeding it! Please review, and c ya for now!!!

S2 blue moon~ 


	5. Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story.

A/N: Wow! Thanks you guys for the reviews!! *mwah* *mwah* I really enjoy writing this story now, and I'll hopefully be updating quite regularly but no promises cuz I got loadsa homework and revision to do!! Anyway, don't forget to review!!

**Never Love Again**

_Chapter Five: Unexpected Company_

James stirred in his sleep as a crack of sunlight crept through the slit in the curtains. He had no choice but to open his eyes, though rather reluctantly. An unfamiliar sense whirled around him and he glanced at what it was that was making him ache. 

He smiled as he saw Lily resting, well sleeping, next to him. Actually, she was sleeping on _top _of him. Although Lily wasn't very heavy, bearing a normal person's weight on you all night was considerably strenuous.

James let out a small groan, but this was enough to wake the sleeping angel lying on top of him.

"Huh? Where am I?" her voice murmured dreamily, her eyes were still closed.

"Well, you're on top of me for one thing," James replied, amused.

"ARGHH!!"

Lily had just realized she was sleeping on top of James Potter. She had quickly jumped up, which had caused James to groan loader, since this had caused more impact to the ache he already had. 

"I'm sorry!" Lily said apologetically.

"That's okay," James said smiling, "though, you know, you sure weigh a lot!"

Lily looked indignant and folded her arms across her chest.

"I DO NOT!"

James chuckled at her cute attempt to look mad.

Lily's glare softened when she saw James laugh and she didn't have the heart to be angry anymore, so she too joined in with the laughter.

James broke from his laughter when he suddenly remembered something. 

"Hey, what day is it Lily?"

"Um. . . Saturday, why?"

"Good! It's just I remembered that it was a Hogsmeade weekend!" James exclaimed while he got lost in his mischievous thoughts for a while, dreaming about all the pranks supplies they needed, before he drifted back to reality. "You're coming right?" 

Lily's face fell. In the previous Hogsmeade trips, she was always alone, except for the devil of despair, who always accompanied her, making sure her life was miserable as miserable could get. 

"I don't think I can actually, I've got loads of homework to do," she said uncomfortably and suddenly she found the specks of dust lying on the floor very interesting. 

James glanced at her, confusion occupying his mind. He knew she was lying since they didn't get any homework yesterday, and that was the first day of school. (a/n: apparently September 1st was on a Friday that year!)

"Lily," James began, "If you don't come, Sirius, Peter and Remus are gonna miss you!" he finished cutely. 

Lily smiled, glad that he didn't ask her why she was lying. 

"What about you? Will you miss me?" 

Her response took James and herself by surprise. James gulped, and blushed while trying to think of what to say. 

"Aww is our lil Jamesie getting embarrassed?" she said teasingly.

James grinned at her, and his charm immediately came back. 

He smiled at her handsomely, while adding, "Of course I'll miss you."

Lily smiled. She had seen him use his charm against other girls in the past, but had never expected him to ever use it on her. 

She smiled flirtaceously and continued to play the game. 

She moved closer to James, so that their faces were only centimetres apart, her face resembled a sly vixen.

James gulped, the liquid slithered slowly down his Adam's apple and his breathing hastened before he remembered that he, was one of the most popular guys in the whole school. A legendary marauder. No one beat him at this game, he thought contentedly.

She winked at him, seeing him ponder, but James stood up to make his move.

"You wanna play dirty? Bring it on!" James whispered huskily.

Meanwhile, he placed his hands on her cheeks, and enclosed her face softly, staring intently in her eyes. He had to bend down slightly since he was much taller now that he was standing. Lily's heart began to race but calmed down when she saw his eyes were sporting a mischievous glint.

She took his hands off her face and intertwined them with hers. Then, abruptly she pushed him back down on the sofa.

He sat up, amused at what she was going to do next. Lily was also wondering the same thing, but refused to show any signs of defeat. 

She smiled seductively and James returned the same smile. Next, she positioned herself softly on his lap and tilted her head back so he could see her smiling face.

James smirked, and spun her around so she was facing him; their eyes were locked once again. Both were entranced in gazing at each other's features: the perfections _and_ the flaws.

Their faces no longer displayed signs of competitiveness, but were filled with passion and tender. James leaned in . . .

"So this is what you've been doing all night!" A voice said behind them.

A yawning Sirius appeared on top of the stairs, sporting a playful grin. 

Lily immediately moved away from James' face, her usual innocent expression replacing her passionate one. 

"We weren't doing anything!" She said, slightly embarrassed and discomforted. 

"Sure sure!"

"NO SERIOUSLY we weren't!"

Sirius glanced at James and James caught his eye, they seemed to understand each other and soon James was returning the same smirk Sirius had on his face. 

"Lily, it's okay, but I've got to say, I always knew there was something going on with you two!" Sirius said, smiling handsomely.

Lily shot daggers at Sirius while trying to convince him, which she found was not a successful approach. 

"Look, you can ask James!" She said suddenly, her smile returning. 

They turned to James.

"C'mon baby, they had to find out some time!" James said lightly. 

Lily glared at James, while he just shrugged and tried to look casual. Lily was just about to clamber off his lap, but he was too fast for her. He held her firmly in place and smirked.

"Since well now I know-" Sirius began. 

"Know what?" another voice interrupted from behind him. 

"Oh morning Remus!" Sirius greeted. 

"Yeh morning! And morning to you to James." Remus said, casting a curious look at the two on the sofa.

James waved and Lily smiled at Remus. 

Remus caught Sirius' eyes like James had done and he was promptly informed about everything through just a simple stare.

"So what's going on with you two?" Remus asked, smiling. 

"NOTHING!"

"A lot!"

They both replied in unison. 

Remus put on a face of confusion, though he knew perfectly well what was going on inside. 

"Well basically, these two were here all night, and they've been um.. yeh, but Lily trying to convince me otherwise," Sirius pretended to explain.

"So, you two were together all night?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you say nothing's going on when you're sitting on James' lap?"

"Yes, but-"

Lily's voice was exasperated and her expression was desperate.

To everyone's surprise, James took Lily in a heart-warming hug. Lily, who was really confused didn't protest.

"We're only kidding," he whispered softly in her ear.

His soft breath tingled in her ear, but she liked it.

Lily snuggled closer to James and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled and for one second she hoped that the world would just stop, so their hug could last forever.

But you know the saying, good things never last. 

A voice broke the sweet silence and Lily pulled back from the hug to see where the voice came from. 

. . . 

"I'm hungry!" Sirius wailed. 

They all laughed and shook their heads at him, while smiling appreciatively at each other. Their eyes filled with immense bliss and all were glad that they were blessed with such incredible friends. 

***

"Hurry up and eat Wormtail!" James directed.

They were in the Great Hall and eating breakfast. 

"Chill man, we're not gonna be late," Sirius said reassuringly. 

Peter quickly threw all the food left on his plate in his mouth, and began chewing like mad. 

Remus sighed knowingly. He knew James was anxious to get to Hogsmeade; it _had_ been a long time since they explored the village (because of the holidays) and Sirius had been_ ever_ so subtlety hinting about getting some more prank materials!

James eyed Peter as he took a long gulp of water, while Peter felt self-conscious.

He said he was done, so they all scrambled off, led by an eager James. 

***

"Ahh, there's nothing like a tongue twisting toffee sundae!" Sirius said while licking his ice cream with pleasure.

"What is it with you and food anyway! We just had breakfast!" Lily said, laughing. 

"Well, I'm a growing boy, I need lots of food!"

Peter snorted.

"I think you've past the growing stage," Peter said smirking. 

Sirius pretended to glare at him, before stating another reason, "Fine, I'm the best player on the Quidditch team, so I need all the food I can get to keep up with this fine body!"

Lily laughed. 

"You don't believe me?" Sirius said seductively. 

"Well, we'll see my friend!" Lily said, flirting innocently. 

"Hold it!" Remus interrupted. "If you keep talking Lily, he's gonna wanna strip right here!"

They all laughed at Sirius, who had already turned back to his sundae, pretending not to have heard Remus. 

"You okay James?" Remus asked. "You've been really quiet."

"No, I'm fine Moony. I was just thinking."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope." 

Then he smiled to show he didn't mean it in a bad way. 

Remus understood, for he was the analytic one in the group and usually didn't pry in his friends' businesses if they didn't want him to, though most often than not, he knew already. 

"Hey, shall we go to Zonkos now?" James asked.

Sirius who had just licked clean the cup the sundae had came in, looked up, shouting, "YES!!"

James grinned at his friend. The one who was in many ways so similar to him, yet in many ways, so different. 

Just before they were about to leave, an unexpected visitor joined the table. 

"Hey guys!"

"Uh, hi Scott." Peter said unsurely. 

James and Sirius' faces showed the same expression: utter hatred. 

"Hello Mager." Sirius pronounced in an icy tone. 

Lily glanced at James and wondered why they were so angry. Even Remus looked disdainful. 

"Uh, we were just about to leave," Peter spoke, rather quietly, and rather scared. 

"Oh, where are you going? Maybe I'll join you!"

"Maybe you won't." James said in a hostile tone, matching Sirius' completely. 

He got up the same time as Sirius did, and Remus stood up about a second after, followed by a frightened Peter, who scrambled off his chair so fast, he knocked it over. 

Lily was uncertain of what to do, but she was friends with the marauders, and she guessed there must be a reason for their dislike of this guy. But dislike seemed to be an understatement. 

Before she could rise, Mager's eyes had already diverted to her. 

"Hey, aren't you Lily Evans?" 

"Yeh I am."

"I heard about your family, I'm so sorry." Mager said sincerely.

"Oh, um, thanks."

Lily felt unsure for a while and didn't know what to say. She knew that this Scott Mager was a guy in their house and in their year, but apart from that she was pretty clueless. 

"Lily, let's go." James said quietly, though his voice was demanding. 

"Well I guess I'll see you later then!" he said, flashing her a smile. 

Lily returned the smile half-heartedly and left with the marauders. 

James, Remus and Sirius were silent all the way to Zonkos and Peter kept sneaking glances at them nervously. 

Lily didn't feel in the right place to intrude on their matters, so she walked quietly, humming to herself, trying to free herself from the scene they had just encountered. 

When they reached Zonkos, everyone wasn't in the same mood as they were in the morning. A one too familiar atmosphere of dejection to Lily, filled the space around them, making it hard to breathe. 

"I don't feel like going in. Sorry guys." James said, stopping at the door, expressionless.

Sirius and Remus nodded in understanding, feeling quite the same way themselves, but they still had to stick with the plan they had made earlier. 

"C"mon Peter, let's go in. Lily, why don't you and James go somewhere else. We're meet you back at school." Remus said orderly.

James smiled at his friend, which was all the thanks Remus needed. 

~~~

"So where d'ya wanna go?" Lily asked. 

"I don't mind really, how about over there," James replied, pointing to the welcoming forest ahead of them. 

"Sure!"

Once they entered the forest, their minds emptied out, while their free spirits soared about. It was a refreshing feeling, which both James and Lily needed. 

"This feels so great!" Lily said, smiling, while inhaling the mixed scents of the wild flowers.

The sky was a clear blue, and the trees were of an earthly green. Flowers blossomed at every angle, while wild creatures hid behind the moving bushes, showing small specks of their wondrous fur. Their surroundings were perfect, magical in a magical way. 

"Um, Lily, I just wanted to apologise for how everything was back at the ice cream parlour," James said. 

"Oh. No it's fine," Lily said softly, "But maybe you could tell me why?"

"Um, sorry, I'd rather not talk about it"

Lily felt a bit crestfallen, she thought they trusted her, but she respected his privacy, and nodded to show she didn't mind. 

Meanwhile they spent their time unleashing their inner selves in the great outside. 

At one point they were sitting on a branch on a tall tree, watching the sun set. Brilliant shades of red, and pink covered the sky, painting an incredible picture. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lily said dreamily, having seen nothing so beautiful before. 

No reply.

"James?'"

No reply.

She turned her head and saw that James had disappeared. 

"JAMES?" she called louder, starting to get worried. 

She heard a small laugh and looked up to see a grinning face countless branches above her. 

"That's not funny! You had me worried!"

James didn't reply.

"James? Are you okay?"

The grinning face had now disappeared. She waited patiently for a reply. 

"Hey come up, it's amazing up here!" a voice called. 

Lily looked hesitant, she wasn't the best climber, but didn't want to let James down. She balanced herself carefully and began climbing. 

James was watching her, hidden behind a branch, studying her every move, making sure she didn't get hurt. One time, a branch flung back and hit her square in the face. 

"OW!!"

James laughed hard, which caused Lily to glare at him.

They were now only a few branches away, but Lily was already exhausted.

"You had to choose the highest branch, didn't you?"

"Well, you know me, I like a challenge!"

"A challenge for me more like," Lily muttered.

"WHAT? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"YES, I'M SURE!"  
  


"Positive?"

"Yep." Lily said, getting annoyed.

"WHAT?"   
  
"I SAID YEP I AM POSITIVE!"

"You absolutely sure?"

"JAMES!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding!" James laughed. He had heard what she said from the beginning, but liked to tease her. 

"Okay, there's only one branch left, hurry up!"

"Easy for you to say! You're taller than me, you have longer legs, so you can climb quicker!"

"That's the worse excuse I've ever heard!"

Lily glared at him.

"Fine, I'll help you," he shot out his arm, "here take my hand"

Lily narrowly missed his touch, and began to wobble. 

"ARGHH! HELP!"

James immediately leaned further and grabbed Lily's hand. 

But just then, Lily lost her balance and dragged James down with her.

They were falling so quickly, none of them had enough time to mutter a spell. 

They landed with a massive thud, which cause a couple of birds to fly away in terror.

"Ow!" Lily groaned. 

"Shouldn't I be the one saying 'ow', you on top of me!"

Lily grinned sheepishly and got off him. 

"And for the second time today!" he added.

Lily grinned, before changing the subject.

"So what did you want to show me anyway?"

"Well, nothing really, I just wanted to see you climb!"

Lily couldn't bear to be mad at him, since he had suffered most of the fall, so she just laughed along with him. 

"Shhh, did you hear that?" Lily said abruptly.

"No, what?"

"It's some kind of creature I think,"

"Great!" James said sarcastically. 

They traced the noise and followed it and it led them to a hurt creature.

"Oh my god, look!" Lily said, pointing at the hurt fox that was trapped on a metal catch.

James saw the creature, and his heart melted. He proceeded to the creature, and asked Lily, "What is this thing anyway?" indicating to the metal trap.

"Oh, it's a Muggle trap used to capture wild animals," Lily explained.

James was about to touch it, before Lily warned, "NO! Don't touch it, it will only get tighter."

They pondered for a while, before Lily suddenly gleamed. 

"I know just the spell!"

With a wave of her wand, the metal clasp opened, but the baby fox remained in its position, whimpering. 

"We need to find it a home," Lily said tenderly. 

A few minutes of silence crept by.

"Oh I know!" James said excitedly. He knew just the place. He and Remus had discovered it on one of their adventures during the full moon. 

James led Lily who was carrying the fox to a small hut further along down the forest. 

"Great, this is perfect!"

They used a spell, to bandage the fox's hurt leg and sat down in the cosy hut, cherishing each other's silent company. 

After a while, Lily broke the silence. 

"I think we should name it!" she said excitedly.

James looked at her weirdly, before replying.

"What? Name a fox?"

"Yeh! Why not!?"

James shrugged, thinking Lily was the strangest girl he'd met, but he loved how she had a zest for anything or everything. 

"Okay then, any suggestions?"

"Well, we need to know if it's a girl or a boy first!"

"Oh it's a boy," James said. 

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, I know!"

Lily looked at him, wonderment displayed on her face.

"Fine, okay, how about John?"

"John! That sounds so human . . . and old!" James teased. "Besides it's only a baby, we should give it a cuter name!"

"Now look who's enthusiastic!"

James shot her a mock glare, before thinking of a name. 

"How about Marvin?"

Lily stifled a giggle. 

"James, it's not a wizard you know!"

"Fine, you think of something!"

"Um, how about Ken?"

"Yeh, all we have to do now is find a girl fox and name her Barbie," James spoke sarcastically. 

Lily glowered at him, "You think of something!"

"Harold."

"Harold?!" Lily repeated uncertainly. "Nah, too old, how about Harry!"

"Hmm. . ." James wondered. 

"Right! Harry it is then!"

James didn't have enough time to protest, and he thought the name was okay, so he agreed, "Harry it is!"

They played with Harry for a long time, making a fuss over him, and laughing when he made a cute face.

Time flew by like seconds, and soon it was getting dark. 

"I think we should go back now," Lily said to James who was still playing with the fox like an excited little child. 

"Huh? Yeh, actually it is getting late,"

He put down the fox, reluctantly and made sure it was comfortable on the table. Lily smiled at this. 

"You really are unpredictable, you know?" Lily said smiling

"How d'ya mean?"

"Oh, it's just I would have never thought that you would care-that you could love-I mean like-"

"That I'm a sweet person inside," James finished for her, stating it as if it was a known fact.

Lily smiled. "Yes exactly! Though you're not very modest!"

James grinned, "Well, no one's perfect!"

Lily stared at the boy in front of him; she contradicted his words in her mind, he was perfect to her. 

***

"Hey you two are a bit late aren't ya?" Sirius said. 

Lily and James had just arrived in the common room, two hours past curfew. Sirius was sitting in an armchair near the fire, while Remus was reading a book next to Peter. 

"Yeh, something came up," Lily said, not wanting to share the miraculous time she had spent with James with anyone. She hoped he wouldn't either. She like the feeling of having something that belonged only to him and herself. 

Sirius and Remus smiled, they knew it was something good. 

"I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed," Lily said, while yawning, "I'll see you guys in the morning!"

"Night."

"G'night."

Lily passed James on the way, and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for today, I had a great time!"

James smiled at her, and watched as her shadow was consumed in the darkness 

~~~

Lily flopped on her bed, truly exhausted from their adventure. 

She felt something for James; she felt that he was someone very special to her. 

Then The Voice spoke and questioned her, are you falling in love? Lily wondered if she was. You don't want to do that again, remember the pain! Pain child, can you handle the pain again? It spoke sternly. 

Lily's eyes burned with tears, the pain. It tore her heart in pieces, could she let that happen again?

She tried hard to convince herself, saying that James was different from her family, but her family had caused such an effect on her that it shadowed her from others. 

She came to her decision.

No. I can't let this happen. 

A/N: I wonder what will happen! Hehe.. well, please review and I'll update asap!

Luving you guys for all da reviews! Each and everyone of them mean a lot to me! Thanx! xx


End file.
